A Tragic End
by MooDiggory
Summary: A class reunion of sorts...unfortunately brought about by tragedy


Kings Cross Station was busy with muggles going to and from the trains, greeting loved ones or seeing them off. Harry had been jostled quite a bit, though it didn't really bother him. Nothing bothered him. It might, if he could feel. If he wasn't completely numb. If...if only. What if? No, Harry couldn't afford to think that way. It would only bring him down.

Normally he'd lean casually against the barrier, or perhaps take a run at it. This time he walked blatantly through it, uncaring of the muggles surrounding him. The Hogwarts Express hadn't yet arrived, but the platform was already packed with witches and wizards.

"Harry darling," he looked towards the voice, "over here, dear. We've saved you a seat."

Hermione Weasley looked nearly the same as she always had, with a few minor exceptions. Her once-bushy hair was smooth and tied back in a tight bun, pain replaced the self-confidence in her eyes. Beside her was her husband and his best friend, Ron. Ron never changed. His red hair was cropped short, his robes were just a bit too short, and of course, there was a slight smudge on the tip of his nose.

"Hello," Harry embraced the woman and allowed her to kiss his cheek, "Ginny will meet us at the castle. She wanted to go ahead to meet with Madam Pomfrey."

"My blasted little sister," Ron mumbled, "she should be here with us. This is important. What's she need with Pomfrey anyway? Freckle cream?"

Harry shrugged and sat down. He couldn't let on just yet that Ron was going to be an uncle one more time, or possibly twice. Ginny would want to tell him herself.

"Such a tragic occasion," Hermione lay her head on Ron's shoulder, "but I'll still be glad to see the children. I miss them dearly, all of them."

"This," Ron jerked his head down toward his wife, "is why I never have any peace. _Ronald, I miss them. Ronald, we should write them. Ronald, why haven't they written us back? Ronald, you don't think they're getting into trouble, do you? _Bloody hell woman, of course they're getting into trouble, but for all we know they could be saving the world while they're at it! Let's not judge, eh?"

Harry nearly cracked a smile at that, but his attention was drawn elsewhere. He mumbled something under his breath and stood, walking to the other end of the platform. They'd made eye contact for only a moment, but it was enough. Harry knew he had to say something.

"Draco," Harry put a hand on his dear friend's arm.

"Harry," Draco nodded, "I'm the last person they expect to be upset by the news. I thought he'd live forever. It just...it never even crossed my mind that this day would ever come, you know?"

"I know, Draco. Listen, come wait with us. Share our compartment on the train. You shouldn't be alone."

"Oh," Draco shrugged, "I'm not alone. I ah...I am meeting my fiance. She'll be here momentarily. I hope."

"Fiance?" It was the first Harry had heard of any woman in his friend's life.

"Milla will always have my heart, but it was time for me to move on. Scorpius needs a mother, and our home needs a woman's touch. I've asked Pansy to marry me."

Harry raised his eyebrows and stepped back in shock. Pansy was one of the few who hadn't changed after the war. She was still a spiteful monster, and had served a short stint in Azkaban for using an Unforgiveable Curse on her maid.

Not a moment later, Pansy pranced up and slipped her arm through Draco's. Harry politely excused himself and headed back toward the Weasleys. He couldn't stomach being near Pansy Parkinson.

Just as he reached his friends, the train approached. He followed Ron and Hermione onto the train and they chose the compartment they'd always used when they were students themselves. It took quite a while for everyone to board, but eventually the train began to move.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The familiar old witch asked.

Harry looked at Ron with a grin and grabbed a handful of galleons from his pocket. "We'll take the lot!"

Hermione rolled her eyes when they jumped to help the witch unload the sweets, and immediately stuck her nose in her very worn copy of _Hogwarts, a History_. Harry and Ron made enormous mountains of the sweets they'd acquired, just like their very first year.

However, the joy of remembering their first ride on the Hogwarts Express did nothing to alleviate the painful memory of why they were heading back to the school they loved so much. Luckily most of the students would not be affected by the recent tragedy. However, the Weasleys and Potters would be pulled from their classes as well as Teddy Lupin and Scorpius Malfoy.

By the time the train arrived at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron had made themselves sick from the sweets. They'd barely eaten a quarter of them, a harsh reminder that they were not children anymore. Hermione dumped what was left into her "larger on the inside" handbag, and they exited the train.

"Firs' years over here," Hagrid called out to them, making everyone laugh in spite of the gloom hovering over the castle grounds. He directed them to carriages led by thestrals, and then they were off. The castle grew closer and closer until finally the thestrals stopped right in front.

Everyone filed in, growing quiet as they entered the castle. Minerva McGonagall met them at the top of the stairs, just as she always had. They could tell she was getting on in age, yet she still performed her duties without complaint.

"It is lovely to see you all again," she nodded to her former students, "though I wish it could be under better circumstances. We've all suffered a great loss. Please, this way to the Great Hall. The children are dining now, and we've extended the tables to make room. Parents can make their way to their children, everyone else kindly sit with your own house."

Ginny was already sitting between James and Albus. Lily sat across from her, holding her father's seat. Ron was a bit further down the table with Hugo, while Hermione sat for the first time at the Ravenclaw table with Rose. The crowd ate breakfast in near silence. Headmistress McGonagall didn't even make a speech. Everyone was acutely aware of the empty chair at the professors' table.

When they finished eating, the students untouched by the tragedy were sent to their classes, taught for the day by the ghosts. Everyone else walked out to what was normally the Quidditch field, but had been temporarily turned into a small funeral pyre. They arranged themselves in the rows of benches, and the headmistress stood next to the pyre. It was then that Harry saw the figure crouched beside her, obviously sobbing.

"Professor Longbottom," McGonagall touched his shoulder, "would you like to begin by saying a few words about our dearly departed?"

Neville stood, gaining a bit of composure.

"He was fiercely loyal, you know?" He addressed the crowd, "he got me through so much. Without him I'd never have survived my Gram's death. He never gave up on me, even when I was ready to give up on myself. Trevor...was the best toad the wizarding world has ever seen, and I know there'll never be another like him."

THE END


End file.
